Glass house
by Sweetaddiction1
Summary: His love was like glass, Fragile and delicate yet destructive. Her love was like metal, Strong and made out of steel. But will his love be the same when she realizes he the one she loves or is it too late?CHALEK
1. Karma

Glass House

Genre: Romance/humor/angst

Rated: T

Summary: His love was like glass, Fragile and delicate yet destructive. Her love was like metal, Strong and made out of steel. But will he love her the same when she realizes he the one she loves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>**_:_Karma**_

_Don't do to others, what you don't want done to you_

She broke his heart and he broke her heart in return. They said karma's a bitch, but now Chloe knew. Chloe felt bad when she denied the kiss with Alek to Brian and said it meant nothing. But it didn't mean nothing, it meant something.

That something made her toes tingle, her heart pound, the butterflies in her stomach flutter, Cheeks turned pink ,and her brain run in circles thinking sorely about him. When she saw his eyes after that lie, her heart dropped. His eyes were so sad and lined with disappointment and hurt. She never meant to hurt his feeling but she didn't know why she felt guilty about the statement. Maybe, It meant something. Those butterflies that fluttered. They didn't flutter for just anything. She was so wrapped up in trying not to hurt Brian's feeling,that she hurt Alek.

When Chloe walked in the school, She half want to go in search of her friends Amy and Paul to tell them about the kiss but her other half wanted to go in search of Alek and apologize, because after everything he done he didn't deserve the short end of the stick. But she didn't need to go in search of Alek because she found him just as she turn the corner of the school hallway.

Pinned against Alek's locker, Mimi was making out with Alek and that when Chloe heart shatter.

Why? Chloe couldn't put her finger on it but looking over she could see that Mimi spotted her and pull Alek more closer if that was even possible.

Her throat was choking as it struggle to take in some air. Now Chloe, She had two options...she could have face it like a brave cat and walked right past them or she could just confronted them and let it all out. Chloe chose neither and made a run out the empty school hallways and into the school sidewalks.

She knew he was only giving her what she deserved and it sucked. Because she begun to realize how Alek's felt when she was stuck choosing between him and Brian. She didn't know how far she ran but she never look back nor did she stop.

The pain in her legs were incomparable to the pain she felt in her heart. She reached a park and took a seat by a pretty shady tree. Maybe she was stupid and naive but she knew she couldn't run from her problems.

Maybe that why it took so long for her to realize that she like Alek. Chloe wanted to be normal so badly,she was willing to hold onto Brian to keep her in check.

Fact is that she could never be the same Chloe. She wanted to be normal so badly that it clouded the feelings she had for Alek.

As the uniter ,She was born to be a fighter. As a fighter, she was going to fight for Alek the way he tried for her.

* * *

><p><strong>No,I not giving up Unwritten,I am writing that as we speak.I just had a slight writer's block with these shows like switched at birth and Nine lives. But,here is a fresh new story that was running in my head but didn't really fit in Unwritten. it's short,I know but tell me if I should continue .So Read&amp;Review&amp;Enjoy :) <strong>


	2. Forbidden Romances

**Glass house**

**Genre:** Romance/angst/humor

**Rated: T**

**Summary:** _His love was like glass, Fragile and delicate yet destructive. Her love was like metal, Strong and made out of steel. But will he love her the same when she realizes he the one she loves or is it too late?_

**Author's note: Before I begin, I have to mention two stuff. One, thanks for the reviews. Reading them made this easy and it make me giddy. Second, Unwritten is currently being proofread since ideas are being taken out and some are being put in. Now onto the story's note, This chapter is like another "prologue" but it set in Alek's view so bear with me ,through I hoping some of you guys like this chapter but it rough doing Alek's view because I am a girl and even through I am always with boys, it hard to think what is going in a boys head. This chapter may become a little fuzzy, but we getting intact with Alek's emotions so don't hurt me**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue 2: Forbidden Romances<strong>

Alek never meant to fall in love with Chloe. It was just one of those things that happened. No, it wasn't some cliché yet corny story where it was love at first sight. Alek wasn't a sap like that. Nor did he wake up one day and decided Chloe King was the girl for him.

It happened two years ago. He was new to this school, he had just move from London in searched for blood relatives. His adopted parents had kicked him out once they realized who he was. He wasn't a normal human. He was a Mai ,or at least that what the internet said but his parents called him a monster…maybe that what he was or at least that what he thought. It was always in the back of his mind.

Alek took to isolating himself from the outside world, he focused on his studies and continue his investigation in search of relatives who could provide him with answers. It was going good, until she walked into his life…actually she kind of fell in his life…literally.

He was walking up the stairs when he heard a gasp and saw a head of blonde curls about to fall. He had caught her before she fell on her face and her friends ran behind her. When she finally regained composure, she had attempted to thank him but he had left in a hurry.

That wasn't the last time they would see each other. He found out her name was Chloe King, she hang out with Amy and Paul and she had a snappy attitude and a sense of humor. How? She was his lab partner.

For the past two weeks, She told him how she hated jocks and he told her how he hate the smell and taste of cilantro.

Now before you interrupted Alek's flashback and begin to awed, you should now…what comes up must go down and that to every story there is never a happy ending. Alek found his aunt from his mother's side. His name was Valentina and she had a daughter named Jasmine. They were also both Mai. At first he was very reluctant to train or learn about his background or the history of the Mai. Days past and after some excruciating thinking, he agree.

Valentina warned him not to fall in love with a human and he herd the warning and distanced himself from Chloe by joining the Basketball crew.

Alek realized it was too late when he saw the look on Chloe's face when he walked into the school, accompanied by his teammates as they goofed off in the halls and dribbled the ball around. He saw the hurt look on her face, and it ached him. He had fallen in love with Chloe.

He would be lying if he said he didn't want to comforted Chloe when he saw her wiping the tears off her blue eyes as she made a run to the bathroom.

But, he wouldn't risk her life for his selfish needs.

After two years, Alek wasn't surprised when she still hold the grudge on him and didn't trust her feeling with him.

He had been in love with her for two years and then he finds out that the girl he loves and had to leave was not only a Mai...she was the the uniter.

They say that if you love something,you have to let it go. If it comes back then it was meant to be. But imagine his surprise when he find out she has her blue eyes set on a human name Brian.

Maybe her love will always be unrequited but he couldn't be with her if she was always thinking about the what ifs. He saw the expression on her eyes after he kissed her and the expression on her face every time she saw Brian. He knew what that expression was. She love Brian the way Alek love her.

He love her so much he was willing to give up his happiness for hers.

That what led him today. Maybe Mimi instigate the kiss but if he was willing to give Chloe up then he had to give Mimi a chance. So he did what any other normal guy who isn't in loved with someone else. He pinned her against the locker and ran his hands through her hair as he responded back.

He didn't feel the electricity with Mimi that he felt with Chloe but he had to take the first step to forgetting Chloe. Maybe it wasn't a smart move , but as Mimi pull him closer to her he figure that it was for the best.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay!Chapter 2 is up. Next Chapter is with Chloe fighting back for Alek...do you think he really gave up on her?<strong>_

_**read,review and enjoy my fellow readers ;D**_


	3. Lost

**Rated** :_ T_

**Genre**:_ Romance/humor/angst_

**Author's note**: _yay :) thanks for the reviews, they made my day. I know I been late when it comes to updating my stories, but I been on vacation and it actually sucked. So yeah ,anyways I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Glasshouse written in Chloe's point of view. I hope I didn't get some of you guys confused. Bear with me and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_:Lost_

Today wasn't your best day, hell even a blind person could see it. But you thought maybe it was going to get better because as they say" you have to hit rock bottom before you get back to the top". But you honestly didn't think today could suck anymore...but it could because it just did.

You may have ditched school (you need to figure out a great answer when your mom questions your actions) but you couldn't afford to ditch your job because unlike your mom, Lana has no consideration for you. So you muster up and wiped your tears up and put your best foot forward, only to tripped. No. Not literally...you're not clumsy ,that all Amy right there.

Your confidence did go down below zero when you saw Alek walk in the cafe with his hand on Mimi's waist. You learned that not everything goes the way it planned, but you thought this would be easier. You thought that the kiss Alek had with Mimi was out of spite but maybe it wasn't...maybe he was developing feeling for her. But you had to fight, because feeling just don't disappear overnight. So you conclude that you had to make the initiation and take the first step.

Stepping away from the clothing rack, you made your way to Alek and Mimi table. Biting your bottom lip, you smile slightly as you made your presence known

Alek look away from Mimi and shifted his blue eyes to yours and said "What do you want Chloe?" with an indifferent tone.

"I want to apologize for my past actions-"You were cut off by Alek "What you do in your past time is none of my concern, but I must point out that we had a meeting during school hours with Valentina and you were nowhere in sight, am I going to be grace with an explanation or do I just assume you were with the human?"Alek said jerkish almost forgetting that Mimi was by his side.

You should've realize that when Alek was hurt he was also defensive and you rolled your eyes mentally just thinking how to retaliate. "Look, I know that right now you're mad at me and I know you have your reasons but it would really help if you wasn't such a jerk all the time. Here I came to apologize for my past actions and you comeback with a cruel remark and ...and you're so fricking annoying.I done being nice to you and to answer your question, I was at the park alone not with Brian, FYI that is his name not human. Now you can continue your make out session with Mimi because I am out." You said glaring at him and ignoring Mimi.

You honestly didn't want to hurt her feeling but you didn't care at that moment.

You wanted out and so you left the cafe in a hurry. Mumbling curses under your breath, you walked off lost in your thoughts. A hand grabbed your arm in Midwalk and with your quick reflexes you end up flipping the person over your shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here Alek?"You hissed when you notice it's Alek who you threw on the floor and you groaned mentally when you realize that if you had actually been paying attention to your surrounding you would have known it was Alek but then again he did deserve it for being a jerk.

" Wow Chloe, Why don't you just throw me in front of a running car...how about traffic?" Alek said sarcastically as he got up from the hard floor. You glare at him because you're honestly not in the mood for his jokes or snide and sarcastic comments.

You decided that it was better off to ignore him then pay mind so you walk around him but he grabs your arm and you send him a look." Look, I told you I'm done so can you just leave me alone" You respond as you shrug yourself out of his hold." No-"You cut off Alek and say "No? You're opinion wasn't needed nor was it ask" You respond.

"Can you just let me talk ? ...good. I wanted to say that I am sorry for coming out harsh and blunt. I know that being a Mai has really affect your life and I wanted you to know that I accept your apology""Apology? I was sorry...pretense...but I am not anymore...I meant it...I like Brian" You said hissing.

You wanted to hurt his feeling like he hurt your feeling. He pretend to like you and made you like him and the minute something better came, he dropped you. But you sure as hell wasn't going to confess your feeling to him when he could use it to his advantage.

"It doesn't matter,I have Mimi. You can marry your human for all I give a damn" Alek said snarky and walked off.

Sure there were people who were out to kill you but you realize that Alek was going to your downfall. He could manipulate you and bend you to his will and he didn't even know that .

Hell,you didn't even know whether you like or love Alek because to be honest, Lately you been a big ball of mess. You don't know what you want and you didn't want to string anyone on for longer. You knew definitely that you only saw Brian as a friend. Even a brother and you had to stop running to him when you want to be normal.

It was about time you face your problems and Alek was definitely one and you thank heaven you have training in three hours.

**DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?review and I promise I be updating unwritten XD**

**oh and I also update the next chapter to this by the end of this week .SO ENJOYYYYY:D**

**peace out,bubblyyx3**


	4. Mouth Shut

**Glass house**

**Genre:** Romance/ angst

**Rated:** T

**Author's note :**Sorry about the confusion in the past chapters. I know it was eh:/ and I am really glad for your reviews and constructive criticism .See? This is what helps a author improve her writing. Let me start this out by saying I had to write that chapter in that weird kind of point of view, I know but I felt it was a necessary but don't worry it was a first and last time so don't get mad at me. The next chapters will either be in Chloe or Alek's pov but mostly Chloe because it sucks to do Alek but I do it when I feel it needed or a high demand. Enough with my blabber, ON TO THE STORYYYYY:D:D

OH AND THOSE WORDS IN ITALIC AD BOLD...they're song lyrics and they are composed by the veronicas in a song called "Could've been" ...I chop off some off the repetitive words

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2:<span>_Mouth Shut_**

_**Do you ever wish that she was me,  
>Ever close your eyes, and think about what could've been...<strong>_

"Now I sure this may come out a little harsh, but what exactly can Mimi train me on?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I sat on the sofa in Valentina's apartment.

Now I'm usually not one for training, but I actually looked forward to it today. Maybe I just need something to get my mind of the drama, maybe it because I am in the mood to train to become the best uniter to my abilities, or maybe it had something to do with the Blonde hair sarcastic protector.

But imagine my surprise when I knocked on Valentina's door and Mimi opened it. It not that I hate her, I just dislike her personality and appearance and her existence...well that does kind of sound like hatred so screw my earlier objection. I just don't like her, plain and simple.

_** Could've been.**_

I don't know what bothered me more, the fact that she went and sat on Alek's lap or the fact that she had to train me.

Mimi didn't need to answer my earlier question because Alek cut her to the chase and said "Jasmine is attending a couple of events in New York for 1 week since Valentina has more important duties to do here and Mimi offered to take her position for the timebeing."

"Couldn't you have just taught me?" I questioned ,as I narrowed my eyes in confusion." I could but I do need some rest, and you're quite a handful especially when you're with that human of yours and to be blunt, we both don't want to spend a large amount of time with each other so I find that this suit us well for the time being "Alek said, not once looking me directly in the eyes."

No" I said ,standing up from my position. "What? Did you just say no" Alek said in confusion and anger.

" I said no...N-O,Now this may be 'blunt' but I don't like Mimi nor do I trust her and I not going to die or put me or my love ones in the hands of someone who could easily betray me." I said glaring down at Valentina ,Alek ,and Mimi .

Valentina who was silent throughout the whole ordeal finally choose the proper moment to speak up." You don't have to worry Chloe ,she is competent and a good fighter. You need to have no worries, She will protect you as well as Jasmine would or even better"

That was one thing l dislike about Valentina. She always put her daughter down and Jasmine was as close to a sister as Amy was to me.

My phone choose the wrong moment to buzz .Taking it out of my pocket, It was from a email...from my dad. "uh excuse me, I be back".

**_I find it hard to Breath,_**  
><strong><em>When I sleep at night you haunt me inside my dreams...<em>**

**_Inside my dreams_**

I announced stepping out the complex. The email said " Be careful Chloe, The people who you trust with your life maybe the one that will try and end it."

What the hell was my father on? He couldn't possibly know about me being a Mai.

I reply back with "What are you talking about dad? Are you ok? Where are you?" My father had been missing in action for such a long period of time but the memories I had of him left a mark on me that I couldn't forget.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't noticed Alek had sneaked up from behind me. I jumped in surprise when I turned to find him staring me down." What the hell Alek? Don't sneak up on me like that" I said putting a hand on my racing heart."

It would have only taken 60 seconds.10 seconds to get up the stairs,5 to realize that you were not in the complex,10 to realize that you were not aware of your surrounding,5to plunge a sharp knife in your back,15 seconds where you where say your last words, and 5 seconds to see you take your last breath and 10 to run back where I came from and you would have lost a life" Alek said with a blank expression was confusing.

**_Look at me, In my eyes._**

**_And tell me that you feel nothing inside._**  
><strong><em>Cause I can't wash you off my skin...<em>**  
><strong><em>But I can't see you ever again<em>**.

He had so many angles, so many different personalities and so many perspectives and I could never placed my finger on the attitude he would have with me. Maybe he was bipolar, but he would jump from mood to mood, serious to happy, to sad or angry. He was weird, different and a mystery.

"I am sorry" I said confused because nowadays I didn't know what I apologize for half the time. "No, There are no sorrys or no apologize. You could have been killed "Alek said bluntly.  
><em> <strong>So I'll forget I love you,<strong>_

"In 60 seconds" I said mockingly."60 or 20 seconds ...It doesn't matter. You always let your human brain take over your Mai abilities. What? Are you going to apologize to the Mai if you had one less life because of your foolishness ?"Alek said furious

**_Don't want you anymore..._**  
><strong><em>I'll keep on lying to myself, cause we could've had it all...<em>**  
><strong><em>And you should keep pretending that I'm only just a friend,<em>**  
><strong><em>Can you look me in the eyes and say that it's worth it in the end?<em>**

"Did you just call me a human brain? And no ,I don't even know what the heck I am apologizing for because hello if you haven't noticed I haven't died so lessen the exaggeration and drama queen antics because I still kicking .AND I NOT FOOLISH"I said pissed now as I made my way to the elevator."

You can't keep running from your problems "Alek said pointedly.

"Oh I not. Here me facing them. I don't want you as my protector. I don't want you near me. You're infuriating, and you always point out my flaws. And I not going to apologizing for my letting my heart and brain take over my Mai abilities. I not sorry for being raise as a human, I not sorry for caring about the people I loved, or for the fact that I would let myself die over and over if that meant that my family and friends would live or that I would trade my mai powers just to be who I want to be. And now I not sorry for taking you out as my protector because I don't trust you...at least not anymore." I said ranting never once looking at Alek face because I know that at the end of the day ,I am going to regret this decision.

_**Again...**_

But I need a break, so when the elevators door opened I step in. Once I made it to the first floor ,I texted Jasmine," Can I meet up with you in New York?"

**_Do you ever wish that she was me?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter's note:<strong> I know that some probably won't like the rant of Chloe to Alek but she going to meet up with Jasmine and I needed a big reason for her to want to go to New York. Will Alek follow her or will he stay by Mimi's side is the real question. Send me a review with your response to this question. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, understand why I need to make Chloe have a breakdown and send me reviews telling me if I should fix something or add a little something :D


End file.
